It is proposed to undertake a detailed study on the mechanism by which lens and other ocular tissues may protect themselves against damage due to ionizing and non-ionizing radiations. These studies are supposed to throw further light on the mechanism by which radiation of various frequencies can cause the formation of cataracts. Studies will ultimately be useful in understanding the etiology of general senile cataracts and those induced by nutritional deficiencies. Special emphasis will be placed on a study of the interaction between alterations in oxidative mechanisms of the tissue with its overall physiology as affected by aging and dietary variations. Implications of superoxide dismutase, catalase, peroxidase, glycolytic enzymes and radiant energy in the metabolism of lens are being studied.